


please, honey

by AllyGrace



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/F, it's the rules, queenie and seraphina are cute and gay and nobody appreciates it, seraphina can't say no to queenie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 11:44:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13213038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllyGrace/pseuds/AllyGrace
Summary: Seraphina Picquery is used to dealing with people and with people pouting. One might even call her an expert. But for an expert, she sure seems to have a hard time saying no to Queenie Goldstein.





	please, honey

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is old and was posted on my tumblr (finelyfrenzied) originally. Wanted to put it up here. Enjoy :)

It astounds Seraphina just how much supposed adults can pout ––– or at least perform their own variation of the look. Of course, most MACUSA employees were perfectly capable of performing their jobs, but that didn’t seem to stop them from pulling the strangest faces to express their discontent with a certain situation. And Seraphina considered herself an expert in not falling prey to them.

(Why could no one ever just do their jobs without complaining. She runs the entire country and does she pout about it? The papers would have a field day if she so much as breathed a half-complaint about the work that piles high on her desk on a day-to-day basis. )

What’s most surprising is that they really seemed to think that they could get an answer or reaction they wanted out of her simply by pushing out their lower lips and widening their eyes. Really, it’s just annoying. Tina’s wide eyes and pouting lip as she tries to convince everyone that she’s worthy of her position as an auror. Percival with his groans and complaints of aurors and trainees that seem to never live up to his impossibly high standards. Abernathy constantly asking for extensions on his paperwork ––– like she’s personally in charge of his department. Like she doesn’t have a thousand things higher on her to-do list. Everyone constantly whines to her, lips sticking out at almost comical levels. It never works.

Or, almost never.

Where most people fail, Queenie only seems to triumph. Something about the way her eyebrows raise mixed in with her wide, blue eyes and just the slightest pout of her lower lip makes Seraphina absolutely melt. Somehow, Queenie’s whispered, ‘please, honey’s turn any hint of resolve into sighs of fake exasperation as Seraphina pulls her lover close again and gives in to requests for another kiss or just a moment longer in bed.

She’s not sure exactly how Queenie does it, but as she lifts the blonde witch onto the counter (when she should be doing some of that paperwork she’s brought home to work on), she can’t help but think to herself that she doesn’t mind in the slightest that Queenie’s little pout has lead to this infinitely more interesting distraction.


End file.
